Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel, i.e. a pneumatic tire and wheel rim assembly, and also to a wheel rim for such a vehicle wheel.
It is known to configure a rim seating with a "hump", i.e. an elevated ridge which is spaced from the rim shoulder or flange so that, when the tire is fitted to the rim, the bead cores of the tire will be located between the elevated ridge and the rim flange. The purpose of these elevated ridges, or humps, is to enhance the firmness in which the tire is held on the rim, so that the tire is able to withstand natural forces to which it is subjected when the vehicle is turned sharply or driven under off-road conditions. This construction is often used in low profile tires, particularly extremely low profiles such as broad off-road tires.